Creciendo en Zootopia
by aloanime42
Summary: Nick de 11 años sólo quiere crecer y Judy de 6 conocer el mundo. ¿Qué les deparará la vida?
1. chapter 1

Escuela primaria de Zootopia

 _Agosto_

-¡Un año más!, sólo un año más y podré ir con Finnick en bicicleta, adiós autobús apestoso, ya no más niños llorones en las entradas de la escuela el primer día de clases, señorita Griselda ya no requeriré de su sabiduría. Solo nos soportaremos un año más, no qué digo, menos con todos los puentes y días feriados. Si me da sarampión al menos no tendré que venir un mes, con gripa quizá solo una semana, mmm… Serán como 8 meses restantes. Excelente, ¡Vamos Nick, a trabajar!

Nuevo ciclo escolar en la Escuela Primaria de Zootopia, como todos los años la ciudad se vuelve un caos con todos los padres de familia que empezaron la mañana dejando a sus hijos en la escuela antes de empezar sus labores diarias. Niños entre los 6 y 11 años corren con alegría hasta su nuevo salón de clases para encontrarse con sus amigos y contarse qué hicieron en las vacaciones, aunque entre más grandes menos entusiasmo, eso es porque los mayores siempre quieren ser geniales y parte de culpa también la tienen los problemas hormonales que vienen con la pubertad, época de cambios emocionales y físicos, que suceden de manera dramática y a veces bochornosa, que les hace preocuparse por parecer guapos ante el chico o chica que les gusta, aterrarse por el acné y que su mamá no les dé muestras de afecto público. En fin, sus vidas según sus perspectivas es un caos.

-¡Nick, hermano apúrate! ¡Apresura el paso, sabes que esto es importante! –le grita un pequeño zorro Feneck rubio.

\- Ya estoy aquí pequeñín –responde con voz y gestos de ternura.

\- Nick no me toques las pelotas, imbécil. Pero esta te lo paso, que estoy de buen humor.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe este evento extraño y espeluznante de tu buen humor?

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué es lo que haremos hoy? –los abraza una comadreja de voz chillona.

-¡DEMONIOS DUKE, USA EL MALDITO DESODORANTE!- le gritan los dos zorros al unísono.

-Lo siento, pero no lo pude encontrar hoy. Además este es el olor de un hombre, me envidian lo sé chicos, las niñas caerán a mi paso -dice con tono de orgullo sacando el pecho mientras pone una pose triunfal.

\- ¡Pero de la peste hermano, esto es insalubre! –dice Nick mientras se tapa la nariz al mismo tiempo que Finnick.

\- ¡dejen de llorar y digan el plan del día! –se frota las manos mientras espera respuesta.

\- será una prueba de valor – se acercan a Finnick de manera lenta y con caras ansiosas-. Las victimas serán…

-¡¿Quiénes?! ¡Ya suéltalo! ¡¿Quiénes Finnick?! –dice la comadreja ansiosa de respuesta.

-¡los pequeñines de primer año!


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

̶ ̶ ̶Libros ¡listos!, sacapuntas, lápices de colores, borrador de la suerte (con forma de zanahoria), lápiz del número 2 ¡listos! nunca se sabe cuándo habrá un examen sorpresa. Uniforme nuevo planchado y oloroso ¡listo! ̶ dice mientras se acomoda el uniforme frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación.

̶ ̶ ̶ ¡Judy, baja a desayunar o tus hermanos no dejarán nada para ti! –grita Bonnie Hopps desde el comedor del primer piso.

̶̶ ̶ ̶ ¡Ya voy mamá! ̶ Con entusiasmo sale disparada de su habitación tomando rápidamente su mochila, baja corriendo de dos en dos las escaleras.

̶ ̶ ̶ ¡HOLA JUDYYYY! ̶ se escucha un contingente de voces agudas.

̶ ̶ ̶ ¡Buenos días familia!, ¿papá ya estás listo? ¡Hoy es el gran día! ̶ se sienta rápidamente en el comedor, mirando con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja a su padre.

̶ ̶ ̶ Primero termina tus espinacas Judy-dudy ̶ ̶ ̶ dice Stu Hopps señalando el plato de comida sin retirar los ojos del periódico que lee.

̶ ̶ ̶ Entonces cuando termine mi desayuno ¿nos iremos inmediatamente? ¿Lo prometes?

̶ ̶ ̶ Sí, claro tesoro ̶ ̶ ̶ responde automáticamente sin poner atención a la promesa hecha a su pequeña niña enérgica.

En menos de lo que Stu pudo leer el primer párrafo de la sección de deportes y mascar unas cuantas veces sus espinacas, la pequeña Judy literalmente tragaba su comida. Sus hermanos al percatarse de ello, para animarla empezaron a corear "¡Judy, Judy!" al unísono y utilizaban los cubiertos para llevar el ritmo en la mesa, todo al compás de sus risas y gritos.

̶ ̶ ̶ ¡Niños qué es ese escándalo! ̶ ̶ ̶ Bonnie Hopps salió rápidamente a ver qué sucedía. Se encuentra a todos sus hijos gritando y saltando en sus sillas ̶ ̶ ̶ . ¡Stu, se supone que los estás vigilando!

̶ ̶ ̶ ¿EEh, qué cosa?

̶ ̶ ̶ ¡STU!

̶ ̶ ̶ ¡Sí, sí querida! ̶ ̶ ̶ contesta nerviosamente y al mismo tiempo alborotando el diario entre sus manos y por primera vez en lo que había tomado el periódico se percata de su alrededor ̶ ̶ ̶ . ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí niños?!

̶ ̶ ̶ ¡TERMINE! ̶ ̶ ̶ exclama Judy con la cara llena de espinacas, bebe un poco de jugo para ayudarse a pasar la enorme cantidad de bolo alimenticio mal masticado, toma un gran respiro y exhala prolongadamente. Al terminar dedica una sonrisa gigante hacia sus confundidos papás, quienes se quedaron inmóviles observando a su conejita.

Hoy era el día más esperado por la pequeña Judy. Por cosas del destino, ella poseía una cantidad de energía mayor a lo que de por sí ya es característica de los conejos. Esta "virtud" (maldición para sus padres) hacía que siempre buscara actividades de lo más arriesgadas y diferentes para un conejo.

Buscaba cosas nuevas para hacer todos los días, explorar y descubrir lugares en el bosque, nadar y jugar a todo lo que se pudiera en el momento; sobre todo amaba simular ser policía y defender a sus amigos de los bravucones.

Es aquí donde empezaron los problemas para la pequeña Judy, "arriesgado" y "diferente" no eran palabras que debieran estar en el léxico de los habitantes de las madrigueras; entre menos riesgos hubiera en las actividades que se tuvieran que hacer, más probabilidades de sobrevivir y llevar una vida normal. Lo mismo con las cosas diferentes, no tienen garantía de que sean seguras, mayormente solían ser peligrosas. Así eran las cosas en las madrigueras, siempre iguales.

Los padres de sus amigos solían quejarse con sus papás porque para ellos, la niña era "mala influencia" o la causante de que sus hijos llegaran sucios y lastimados a casa. Judy siempre era regañada y por ende a veces pasaba un día entero castigada en su habitación. Pero nada podía detener a Judy, aprovechaba ese tiempo para estudiar porque al menos en algo debía de quemar sus energías mientras pasaba el castigo.

Hasta que llegó el día que le dio rumbo a su vida.

Un día mientras daba un paseo dominical con su familia en la feria del pueblo, escuchó una plática de sus padres con una familia de borregos:

̶ ̶ ̶ ¡Bonnie querida! ¿Cómo estás?, no te veo desde la preparatoria ¡Y mira que tu familia es grande! ̶ ̶ ̶ se acerca a ellos una borrega de una blanca lana en apariencia muy suave usando vestido azul, seguida de una fila india de tres borreguitos muy lindos vestidos con pantalones cafés y cada uno con una camisa de color amarillo, roja y azul celeste, consecutivamente.

̶ ̶ ̶ ¡Margaret, qué sorpresa verte! ¿Cómo están?, ¿Qué haces aquí en las madrigueras?, ¿No que viven ahora en la gran ciudad?

̶ ̶ ̶ ¡Estamos muy bien cielo! Andamos de visita en casa de mi madre y no nos podíamos perder de nuevo la feria de Bunnyburrow, sólo aquí podemos conseguir las mejores frutas y verduras del país, además ¡los arándanos de tu granja son los mejores! Todo un de-lei-te para el paladar ̶ ̶ ̶ dice la señora Margaret con efusividad y brillo en los ojos.

̶ ̶ ̶ Vaya, qué inesperado. Muchas gracias, seguro es gracias a tu madre.

̶ ̶ ̶ Estás en lo correcto Bonnie, ella nos ha mandado en cajas hasta Zootopia las mejores cosechas del pueblo y los arándanos ¡no cabe duda que son inigualables! Al pequeño Tobi igual le fascinan, ¿verdad amor? ̶ ̶ ̶ detrás de su falda se asoma un borreguito de camisa azul, el cual al ver a Judy, se vuelve a esconder detrás de su madre ̶ ̶ ̶ . Discúlpenlo, es un niño muy tímido.

̶ ̶ ̶ No te preocupes, es normal.

̶ ̶ ̶ A veces sólo necesita un empujoncito. Querido, por qué no vas con tus hermanitos a jugar con la pequeña…

̶ ̶ ̶ ¡¿Judy?! Ahh… Emmm… ¿Segura que…? ¿No es mejor visitar los locales todos juntos? ̶ ̶ ̶ comenta Bonnie con una risa nerviosa.

̶ ̶ ̶ ¡Ay, claro que no querida! Nosotros somos viejos y queremos revisar los productos con calma, no podemos arrastrarlos a cosas aburridas de adultos. Además entre niños se entienden mejor y seguro que se harán amigos rápidamente.

̶ ̶ ̶ Yo quiero ir a ver las frutas si están verdes, mamá por favor ̶ ̶ ̶ dice en tono de súplica Timoty, el borreguito de camisa roja.

̶ ̶ ̶ ¡y yo! ̶ ̶ ̶ grita Tobi.

̶ ̶ ̶ ¡Yo también quiero ver las frutas! ̶ ̶ ̶ exclama Tomas, el de la camisa amarilla, el más pequeño de los tres, siguiéndoles la corriente a sus hermanos.

̶ ̶ ̶ Angelitos, por favor hagan caso a lo que dije.

Lo siguiente que pasó, fue el cambio radical en el semblante de la señora Margaret al mirar a sus hijos. De una cara serena y amable pasó a una muy amenazante y temible cara que sólo los pequeños borreguitos sabían las consecuencias exactas de no obedecer en ese momento las órdenes de su mamá. Esto hizo que hasta los Hopps tuvieran un pensamiento colectivo de nunca hacer enfadar a la temible mujer.

̶ ̶ ̶ Pensándolo bien, iremos con Judy a jugar. Vámonos ̶ ̶ ̶ dice Timoty, agarra a Judy y corre con sus hermanos detrás de él.

Es así como los cuatro llegan corriendo a las orillas de la feria, la cual estaba un poco vacía pero era el inicio del bosque.

̶ ̶ ̶ Tim, ya no puedo seguir corriendo. No puedo más ̶ ̶ ̶ dice Tomas como si fuera su último aliento y se tira al pasto a descansar.

̶ ̶ ̶ Lo siento Tomas, era esto o quedarse y que sucediera lo peor ̶ ̶ ̶ también se tira al pasto mientras sigue agitado para calmarse.

̶ ̶ ̶ Chicos no es para tanto, sólo fue un poco de ejercicio ̶ ̶ ̶ dice Judy con emoción.

̶ ̶ ̶ Coneja, ¿estamos seguros aquí? ̶ ̶ ̶ pregunta Timoty.

̶ ̶ ̶ Supongo, y díganme chicos ¿por qué no querían salir a jugar conmigo? Cuando voy de visita a un lugar nuevo me encanta pasear, probar todo tipo de cosas nuevas y descubrir todos los rincones hasta caer muerta ̶ ̶ ̶ dice judy emocionada.

̶ ̶ ̶No lo tomes personal coneja, pero tu especie tiene fama en la ciudad de ser los seres más temerosos del mundo… y temor significa aburrido. Para lo único que utilizan su enorme energía es para trabajar en el campo ̶ ̶ ̶ dice Tomas.

̶ ̶ ̶ Pero si no les gustan las cosas aburridas, entonces ¿qué hacían queriendo ver las frutas? ¡esa es la actividad más aburrida del mundo! Además no soy como los demás conejos de aquí.

̶ ̶ ̶ Nos gusta divertirnos, pero no podemos ignorar los peligros que podemos correr. Nosotros siendo borregos y, sobre todo apenas unos niños créeme que somos víctimas constantes de la gente peligrosa, ¡estúpidos zorros son un fastidio! ̶ ̶ ̶ dice Tobi con rabia.

̶ ̶ ̶ Tranquilos a este lugar muy pocas personas vienen y, además ¡están con la mejor guía que pueden conseguir en todo Bunny Burrows! ̶ ̶ ̶ dice Judy con gran emoción.

 _Y así salieron los cuatro niños en las aventura más inolvidable de su vida, disfrutando de la belleza del bosque, los riachuelos y las frutas de los árboles mientras jugaban y reían a carajadas ¿cómo no disfrutar el momento?_

 _Entrada la tarde decidieron que ya era hora de regresar para no preocupar de más a sus papás._

̶ ̶ ̶ Enserio niños, nunca se metan el agua fría del arroyo si están acalorados. Una vez lo hice y tuve muchísima fiebre y gripa fue horri… guarden silencio ̶ ̶ ̶ esas últimas palabras las dijo lo más silenciosa posible y enseguida sus orejas se pararon como una especie de radar, buscando la fuente de ese sonido particular.

̶ ̶ ̶ Judy, no nos asustes ¿qué sucede? ̶ ̶ ̶ dice Tomas.

̶ ̶ ̶ Calladitos, vamos a los matorrales ¡ya!

Como si de una orden de su madre se tratase, los tres salieron lo más rápido posible siguiendo a Judy a los matorrales y esperar.

̶ ̶ ̶¿qué pasa Judy? ̶ ̶ ̶ Dice Tobi

̶ ̶ ̶Gideon Gray ̶ ̶ ̶ Pronuncia Judy quedamente mientras les hace señas para guardar silencio.

Enseguida vieron pasar a un grupo de 5 niños más grandes, que corrían buscándolos. Y el líder de ellos, un zorro rojo. Esperaron 3 minutos, los minutos más eternos de sus vidas y salieron asustados de los matorrales.

̶ ̶ ̶ ¿Ese zorro, era el tal Gideon Gray? ̶ ̶ ̶ pregunta Timoty

̶ ̶ ̶ Sí, no le temo pero les podrían haber hecho daño a ustedes ya que eran mayoría. Siempre me buscan porque no les tengo miedo, por suerte no nos encontró. Hoy venía con muchos de sus amigos ̶ ̶ ̶ dice judy suspirando de alivio.

̶ ̶ ̶ Los zorros, ¿por qué siempre tienen que ser unos abusivos con los más pequeños? ̶ ̶ ̶ dice Tomas.

̶ ̶ ̶ Realmente no creo que todos los zorros sean así ̶ ̶ ̶ dice Judy un tanto despreocupada.

̶ ̶ ̶ Pues todos los zorros que conocemos nos hacen la vida imposible, sobre todo ese Nick Wild y sus amigos ̶ ̶ ̶ dice Tobi

̶ ̶ ̶ ¿Y ese quién es? ̶ ̶ ̶ pregunta Judy dando saltitos mientras caminan hacia la feria.

̶ ̶ ̶ El peor de todos, el jefe de los bravucones de sexto grado. Todos los años le hacen bromas a los niños a más pequeños que ellos, ya es tradición al inicio del ciclo escolar que muchos niños sean víctimas de sus bromas̶ ̶ ̶ dice con desgano Timoty

̶ ̶ ̶ Se escucha divertido jijiji ̶ ̶ ̶ dice judy con desinterés.

̶ ̶ ̶ Créeme que no es tan divertido cuando lo único que quieres es salir desapercibido de la escuela para poder concentrarte en conseguir la insignia de honor.

̶ ̶ ̶ ¿y qué cosa es eso? ̶ ̶ ̶ consiguiendo llamar la total atención de Judy, la fanática de las insignias.

̶ ̶ ̶ Bueno, la educación en la ciudad es muy importante desde que se empieza a impartir. Al parecer la alcaldía quiere motivar a los niños desde temprana edad a ser ciudadanos ejemplares, ya que se han dado cuenta que la mayoría de las personas que son delincuentes empezaron desde niños a romper las reglas. Al terminar de estudiar sexto grado, la alcaldía y la ZPD han estado dando sólo a un niño graduado de la escuela primaria de zootopia una insignia de honor que te abre las puertas en la adultez a la academia de policía o en la universidad que tu quieras; sin ponerte trabas por tu especie, tu tamaño o si no puedes pagar tu educación, la alcaldía te paga la universidad, aunque no escojas la academia de la ZPD. ¡Es una oportunidad de oro! Muchos niños de todo el país se inscriben todos los años en la primaria de zootopia, es sorprendente ̶ ̶ explica Tomas.

̶ ̶ ̶ ¡¿ES EN SERIO?! ̶ ̶ ̶ Los ojos de la pequeña coneja estaba redondos como platos y brillaban como dos estrellas̶ ̶ ̶ . ¡¿En serio puedo llegar a ser policía algún día?!

̶ ̶ ̶ ¿Policia? ¡no hay ningún conejo policía! Eres rara coneja, realmente eres la coneja más rara que hemos conocido ̶ ̶ ̶ dice con extrañeza uno de los borreguitos.

̶ ̶ ̶ ¡Es la mejor noticia del mundo! Me imagino que ha de ser divertido jugar en los recesos con tantos niños de diferentes lugares̶ ̶ ̶ dice la linda Judy con euforia, sin prestar nada de atención a lo que le decían, de todas formas no era algo que no hubiera escuchado antes.

̶ ̶ ̶ Sólo cuando no llega NicK ̶ ̶ comenta Tobi.

 _Y así regresaron todos sucios pero felices de su día en el bosque, contando a Judy sus anécdotas en la primaria de Zootopia y como Wild y compañía les hacían la vida imposible. Mientras caminaban y reían la pequeña Judy ya maquinaba el plan maestro que la llevaría a estudiar lejos de las madrigueras y cerca de su sueño de ser policía._

 _ ***lo que pasó con los papás de Judy**_

̶ ̶ ̶ _Espero que Judy no meta en problemas a los niños_ ̶ ̶ dice en susurro Bonnie a Stu mientras miran calabazas.

̶ ̶ ̶T _ranquila cielo, parecen unos niños muy tranquilos. No creo que le siguieran la corriente a Judy._

̶ ̶ ̶ ¡Mamá, mamá!

 _Lo siguiente que vieron fue a tres borreguitos y una conejita sucios con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

 _ **PALABRAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _ **Qué ondaa, espero les haya agradado esta segunda parte de la historia. Este Fanfiction es algo que siempre había querido hacer y pues aquí estoy ahora jajaja XD, pasé de ser una lectora más a una disque escritora. Voy aprendiendo en el camino y trato de mejorar mi escritura todo lo que puedo, ya que lo hago por amor al arte y sobre todo porque quedé encantada por el universo de Zootopia desde que salió la película. Realmente la historia era un poco sencilla por lo que me vi en la necesidad de buscar historias para llenar ese vacío que había quedado en mí después de ver ese vasto universo no ser explotado al máximo (o no de la forma zukulemta que yo quería :B) y es así como conocí el mundo de fanfiction y leí las mejores historias que han llenado ese vacío en mi corazón. Bueno, espero que lo disfruten junto conmigo. Perdón por no actualizar seguido, pero al menos habrá actualización una vez cada seis meses jajajaa. Gracias a ti por leerme, quien quiera que seas y de donde hayas salido.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 _Sus grandes ojos observaban todo lo que le rodeaba, los colores, olores, animales de todos los tamaños; algunos nunca los había visto hasta ese día. Su pequeño corazón latía más rápido de lo usual, casi al borde de salir de su cuerpo._

-Judy, hija… em… ¿estás segura que quieres hacer esto?... digo, no conoces a ninguno y muchos de estos niños tienen grandes colmillos un poquito atemorizantes –dice Stu mientras ve pasar a una manada de lobos y sus papás- si te sientes asustada, podemos regresar. No pasa nada si quieres arrepentirte ahora mismo, allá en la granja te esperan tus hermanos y tu mamá; tus amigos te extrañ…

-Papá, esto es mi sueño. Lo que quiero ser en el futuro, esta escuela es mi oportunidad y no me rendiré. –dijo la pequeña Judy interrumpiendo, pero con toda la determinación del mundo que pudiera ser expresada en esos ojos color violeta- Nos vemos a la salida papi. -se despide dando un beso en la mejilla a su padre y sale corriendo hasta perderse en la multitud.

 _Abriéndose espacio, entre la muchedumbre por fin pudo llegar al lugar designado a los alumnos de primer grado. Ella era la última en llegar._

–¡Judy llegas tarde! –le dice el pequeño Tomas.

–¡Hola Tom! ¿estamos en la misma clase?

–Creo.

 _Los altavoces de la escuela se encendieron, dando lugar un ruido ambiental y después la voz enérgica de una mujer._

–¡Buenos días estudiantes de la escuela primaria de Zootopia! –todo mundo guardó silencio contemplando con admiración a la gran elefanta blanca con manchas cafés– Empezamos un nuevo ciclo escolar como todos los años, el cual siempre trae consigo conocimientos y experiencias que los harán los ciudadanos del mañana, ustedes nuestros estudiantes necesitan aprender y poner en práctica los valores cívicos positivos que un buen ciudadano necesita para vivir en paz y armonía con su comunidad, valores que ya traen de casa, pero que en la escuela se reafirman con la ayuda de los profesores, sus compañeros del aula, directivos y padres de familia.

Cada año hay compañeros nuevos, que no muy tarde se convertirán en los amigos que nos acompañarán durante el trayecto de nuestros estudios en esta institución. Los jóvenes que ya están en el último año miren hacia atrás en su primer día de clases hace 5 años, recuerden que eran un mar de emociones: miedo, angustia, felicidad, alegría, asombro. Llegar aquí les abrió las puertas a una sociedad a escala del mundo real, recibimos cada año a 500 alumnos de múltiples grados y de diversas especies. Somos una de las escuelas más grandes del país y también la única que cuenta con el apoyo de la alcaldía y la ZPD para su programa permanente de apoyo para un estudiante ejemplar y destacable de entre todos los demás "la insignia de honor", sin importar la raza ni la especie, todos tienen la oportunidad de tener el futuro de sus sueños… bueno, eso ya lo saben, por eso están aquí. Lo único que me queda es desear la mejor de las suertes para los del último año… la insignia ya es casi suya niños, que tengan un excelente inicio de clases.

 _Terminando de pronunciar sus palabras, la directora cedió el micrófono a uno de los maestros._

–Bueno, los de primer año por favor pasen al frente –dijo el profesor de educación Física, un joven lobo blanco.

 _Una multitud de 200 niños avanzó hacia el profesor._

–Hoy es el día en que se integran a esta comunidad escolar y en que comienzan otra etapa de su vida, probablemente ya estén pensando en su futuro como ciudadanos de Zootopia. Se espera que den lo mejor de sí desde el día de hoy, pero recuerden, aún son niños y los niños deben ir un paso a la vez. Cuando necesiten ayuda no duden acudir a nosotros los profesores, pero también quiero que observen a sus compañeros mayores, mírenlos –extiende sus patas como invitación a los de primero a ver a los demás niños de la escuela– No tengan miedo de ellos, ¡véanlos como sus nuevos amigos!

 _Todos los niños miraban con timidez, excepto una pequeña coneja gris de ojos brillantes._

–Ellos tienen el deber de hacerlos sentir como en casa y ser amables con todos aquí, sin excepciones.

–¡Buuuuu! –se escuchó entre los de último año.

–¡Sin excepciones, Wild!

 _Se escucharon algunas risas_

–Bueno, ya que hablamos de ti; les presento a Nicholas Wild, el alumno con las notas más destacadas de su grado, pero es…

–¡Un revoltoso! –gritó Judy y enseguida fue jalada hacia atrás de la multitud.

–¡un menso!

–¡un imbécil!

 _Se reían a carcajadas por lo que dijeron un Féneck y una comadreja, junto con los demás estudiantes de la escuela._

–Gracias, pero no me ayuden amigos –dijo Nick con una sonrisa sarcástica a sus dos amigos que reían sin parar.

–¡silencio!, como les decía; Nick Wild ciertamente les ha jugado unas bromas algo pesadas durante estos años, pero es buen chico a pesar de todo. Ténganlo en mente, las apariencias engañan. Bueno, eso es todo por hoy; pasen a sus aulas. Que tengan un buen día.

–¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso al buscapleitos de la escuela, no escuchaste lo que te dijeron Timoty y Tobi?!

–No pasa nada, sólo fue una pequeña broma además no me vio y aunque lo haya hecho no le tengo miedo –dijo la coneja con aire despreocupado.

–Ojalá que no se haya dado cuenta de tu existencia aún –Tom no podía parar de preocuparse, él había escuchado todas esas historias de sus hermanos y había visto incontables veces cómo llegaban sollozando a casa.

 _Todo siguió sin la mayor complicación en la escuela, hasta la hora del recreo._

.

.

.

.

–¿Alguna objeción? ¿no? ¿ninguna? ¡entonces a trabajar! –El zorro rojo se baja de la mesa donde estaba parado y cada uno de ellos toma distintas direcciones.

.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Hola otra vez! disculpen por no actualizar seguido, desde octubre del año pasado me han pasado diversas situaciones que me han hecho imposible actualizar más seguido la historia. Igual y me sirvió para pensar sobre el rumbo que tendrá y el destino de los personajes. Espero les agrade, es la primera vez que escribo una historia porque ni los cuentos que nos hacían crear en la escuela me gustaba hacer. Como ya dije en capítulos anteriores, de verdad me enamoré de Zootopia y el mar de posibilidades que uno pude explotar con ese mundo. Ya no les diré más porque sería darles spoiler de lo que será de este fic. Todo está fríamente calculado… ok no, voy escribiendo lo que se me ocurre y si me gusta se queda XD. Saludos desde Tabajco, México.**_


End file.
